Masked Man
The Masked Man, also known as "Yomi-G" is the lord of the Land of Dread. He is known in the English dub as The Dark Lord. Appearance He is noted for the split-mask, of which his title of "Masked Man" in the Japanese version originates from. Personality The Masked Man is cold, patient and calculative. He resides in the Underworld and is tasked with the duty of taking care of it, much like the Old Timer is tasked with looking after the Land of Time. Over the course of his time there, however, the Underworld soon effected him and frozen both his body and emotions, leaving either unable to change. This lead him to become cold hearted and resent his own duties, as he live in a cold, dark land with no one else by himself to keep him company. He also became ashamed of his lack of emotions, and was owed to why he hid behind a mask originally. Relationships *'T.P. Lady'; He manipulated the feelings of T.P. Lady, sending her gifts and declarations of his love regularly without her suspecting they were all false or that he was using her as a pawn. *'Genshi'; He did not think much of Genshi and expected his underlings to be able to take care of him. He saw Genshi as a annoyance. In the end Genshi and he become friends. Abilities While he is unable to leave the Underworld/Land of Time, he can manipulated events outside of it. He does this by using others to do his bidding. His main power comes from his mask, which grants himself the ability to appear as a mature adult. The mask also has many other uses, such as causing the Time Shifters to morph to their evil selves, without physical touch and simply by willing them to become this. This leaves no mark on their foreheads like the P-Stamp or skull stamp of Deathdas do and can overwrite any attempts from the Shifters to transform into their Master forms. The only way to prevent Shifters from changing is to fossilize them. On top of this, much like the Old Timer created the Time Shifters, he created his own Shifters called "the great four". Similar to Narugami Kyoichiro , he carries a rose, his is a blue colour compared to Kyoichiro's red rose. Also, like Kyoichiro's rose it can be transformed into a staff. His staff is a rod with a orb on the end, of which a skull is seen within. It is powerful and shoots beams. He also has a white rose, this is able to take down anyone it touches, apparently killing them. History Manga He launches an attack on Old Timer, forcing the Shape Shifters to fall out into the time stream. Afterwards, he sends Petra to round them up. Anime The Masked Man was a child assigned to look after the Underworld. However, eventually he resented this task, as he lead a lonely life due to the fact that everything in the Underworld was frozen over. Due to the effects of the Underworld, he never grew old and remained a child. This lead to the Masked Man eventually attacking the Land of Time. He scattered the Time Shifters into the Time line, sending them off to see humanities darkest contributions and create darkness in each of their hearts. At some point, he approached T.P. Lady and tasked her with capturing each Time Shifter. When she needed help, he also sent two of the Great Four to aid her at different times. Though he declared that she was rescuing them for him, the reality was that he was using her as a pawn to unleash each of the Shifters' dark hearts and did not care if she actually succeeded. T.P. Lady herself states in Episode 2 after capturing Jitterbug that the reason she hung around was to wait for him to arrive, unaware he could not actually leave the Land of Time/Underground locations. In "Game Master", he finally makes his move after capturing T.P. Lady and Ammon. He left the task of defeating Genshi to the remaining two members of the Great Four. Again, the reality was that he was not interested in the actual defeat of Genshi and those aiding him at the time, but was setting up the events that would lead the Time Shifters to be sent to aid him. After they appear, he quickly takes control over the Time Shifters, excluding Ammon and Lovelove. He sends a thorny vine to prevent Genshi and his friends stopping him and proceeds to attack the Land of Time. When Genshi finally makes it to save the Land of Time, he and Kyoichiro find himself out numbered by the Time Shifters. The Masked Man throws a rose at Genshi that is aimed to kill him, but Lovelove sacrifices her own life for Genshi. The Masked Man explains finally why he is doing this. His goal is to stop the clock in the Land of Time which prevents the Clock in the Underworld from moving. After the Shifters are beaten, he becomes desperate and instead heads to the clock himself to stop it. 150px|right|thumb|Dark Lord's true form. During a confrontation with Genshi, his mask is knocked off. The Mask falls into the clock and stops it moving. The Masked man's true self is finally revealed as "Yomi-G". While everyone attempts to make the Clock work again, Genshi manages to get through to Yomi-G, awaking emotions he thought had also frozen over. After the clock in the Land of Time is saved, he resumes his former role over the Underworld, this time acknowledging he has friends within the Land of Time. Etymology Though "Yomi" has several meanings in Japanese, this instance of Yomi means "revive" or "reborn", the "G" refers to his status as a "God". His name means "Revived/Reborn God". Trivia *It is most notable that he bares much similarities to Narugami Kyoichiro's prototype version from the Bros. comics this includes; attire, blue rose, long blue hair and pale coloured skin.